Shooting Star
by Daddy's Special Request
Summary: Sesshomaru/Rin Rin has a birthday and Sesshomaru makes a wish.


It was nightfall and the camp was quiet. Rin and Jaken were asleep. Sesshomaru sat with his back to a tree. He was deep in thought. What a bomb shell Rin had just dropped on him. He supposed he asked for it, but was not prepared for the question. What had just happened?

He played the day back in his mind.

Today was Rin's 18th birthday. He had offered her a birthday 6 years ago after she looked so longingly on Kagome birthday party. That was the day Inuyasha had finally proposed to her and given her an engagement gift. Rin had been enamored with the ribbons, and cake and celebration, not to mention the presents, so Sesshomaru gave her a birthday. Since she was so young when her parents died, she didn't have any idea of when she had been born. Sesshomaru had some idea based on his ability to smell. As she matured her scent changed ever so slightly from a child to an adult. So one day while traveling near a human village, Sesshomaru declared that it was Rin's birthday and sent Jaken scurrying for supplies. Her first birthday party consisted of brightly colored hair ribbons, a bowl of fresh berries and permission to ask her Lord any question. That pattern had now gone on for 6 years but it was this year's question that had caught Sesshomaru off guard. He didn't show it outwardly, of course, but inwardly was shocked.

Rin had been maturing into a beauty, that was sure, and every day he dealt with his own feelings for her, human males that noticed her, and demons that desired her for her blood or for their pleasure. He had changed some opinions about humans just by being with her, but had not yet come to terms with mating with a human or dealing with half breed offspring like his baka brother. Granted, he was more used to Inuyasha now especially after they had to fight together to beat Sounga, and Naraku. Still…

He was Lord of the Western Lands. He had a standard to uphold. And yet, Rin had gotten under his skin, worked her way into his everyday existence to the point he couldn't live without her. Now she asked him what the nature of their relationship was. Were they father-daughter or boyfriend-girlfriend?

She had asked him the question privately while Jaken was washing the dishes. She had been terribly nervous about asking it, but had gathered her nerves up for the last 6 months, knowing that she would have this opportunity on her birthday. She waited patiently for the moment when it was just the two of them and then she told him that she had her question ready. They were sitting across from each other at the camp site and had just enjoyed tea together. The overall mood was happy and joyous and had given Rin that extra confidence she needed to ask her question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have my question," she whispered.

"Yes, Rin," he replied.

"Am I your girlfriend or your daughter?" she asked.

He paused to absorb her words. .

"I will answer your question in my time, but first I must know where this question came from," he replied. "Take your time. I will listen."

So until bedtime Rin shared her observations, desires, and personal thoughts with her Lord Sesshomaru. When Jaken returned from washing the dishes he noticed their body language and prudently stayed away. Ai-Un slept peacefully nearby.

Rin recounted her observations with some reservation. She was bashful in front of her Lord.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been married now for 5 ½ years and had a growing pack of their own. Twins started their family, one boy like Inuyasha, and one girl like Kagome. They were able to communicate to each other without words and many times amazed their parents with their antics. Their names were Kappei and Satsuki and they were 4 ½ years old. Next was Souta, named after Kagome's brother. He was 3 ½ and looked like his uncle. He chased after Kappei continuously. Kagome delivered another set of twins 2 years ago and Inuyasha had named the girls after their grandmothers, Izayoi and Kun-Loon. They were both beauties, kind hearted, and idolized their big brothers and sister. Sesshomaru had allowed Rin some time to assist Kagome shortly after all the pups were born, for which Kagome was very grateful and Inuyasha speechless.

Rin had enjoyed caring for the expanding family and had started wondering if she could have one of her own. She knew her Lord's feelings for humans and that saddened her, but she also knew she wanted to love someone openly and to produce a strong family for them. Her strongest desire was to be mated with her Lord, but as time had passed, she felt that option was not available to her. As she shared that piece of information with Sesshomaru she couldn't look at his face. He recognized her discomfort and encouraged her to stop for the day and get some rest. She went to Ai-Un and lay down. Rest did not come for her though. Her heart was still racing from her honesty with her Lord. She turned her back to Sesshomaru and feinted sleep until he left. After he stood up to walk she followed him at a distance.

That's when he sat down by the tree in the starlight and continued reminiscing. He remembered a time last year when Rin had stopped at the local market and started a conversation with a young adult human named Akatoki. Akatoki followed Rin back to her camp but was scared away by a very upset Sesshomaru. Rin had pouted about the incident for days causing Sesshomaru even more pause for thought. Back at the Western castle, a young demon bravely asked Lord Sesshomaru if he could buy Rin from him only to be banished from the Western lands for his audacity.

As he pondered her revelations and his own thoughts, a shooting star crossed the sky in front of him. Sesshomaru reached out and caught it. The star was startled but looked into the demon's eyes and asked what he desired. Sesshomaru tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Was this star granting him a wish? He knew immediately what he desired but could not make the wish without Rin's input.

"Star, I wish for someone to become a full demon, but I must know if she desires the same," Sesshomaru said.

"Star, I do desire to be a full dog demon so I can be with my Lord forever," interrupted Rin as she walked into the clearing.

The star and Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin standing there. A calm and serene aura emitted from her.

The star turned his full attention on the female. "You did not catch me. The wish is not yours to make."

Disappointment crept upon her sweet face.

Sesshomaru spoke quickly. "But I did. Star, make Rin a female dog demon."

"You understand that does not guarantee she will love you," the Star replied.

"That is not your concern," Sesshomaru countered.

"As you wish, it will be done," the star said and then he left.

Sesshomaru turned full to Rin. Rin stood still in the starlight four feet in front of him. The starlight flickered and started swirling around her. Faster and faster it swirled, creating a ball of light that seemed to pass through Rin's hair and body. Sesshomaru took it in. Was Rin in pain? Just then he saw her face. She was smiling with joy. She turned her face to the sky and mouthed the words "Thank you". The starlight continued its dance through her, turning her hair silver, just like Sesshomaru's. The atmosphere was electric. Sesshomaru could feel the star's power as well and turned his face to the sky also giving his thanks to the star. Next Rin developed pointed ears, markings, fangs, a mokomoko-sama, and tiny delicate claws on her hands and feet. Lastly a small star appeared on her forehead. The starlight covered her entirely for a few more minutes and then disappeared into the sky.

Rin stood, a newly created female dog demon, her inner beauty now outwardly visible for all to see. Her presence overpowered Sesshomaru. He stared in wonder and then fear. She was too good for him. She would never choose him. What had he done? This had not occurred to him, the great dog demon of the Western Lands. He bowed his head and fell on his knees in front of her.

Rin was caught off guard. Was she so ugly that her Lord could no longer look at her? She started crying and ran to him, falling on her knees within his reach.

"My Lord," she cried. "Why won't you look at me? Am I so ugly that you cannot stand my appearance?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head. A tear slid down his cheek.

"My Lady," he started. "You are so beautiful. I am overwhelmed."

Gathering her up in his arms he flew her to a pond where she could see her appearance. She was startled but started smiling again. When she smiled her face glowed like starlight. Sesshomaru gasped. He would never get tired of that.

He stepped to her, kneeled, took her hand and kissed it. Electricity flew through both of them.

"Lady Rin, I have the answer to your question and I have another one for you. I have been your lover forever, but only realized it when I thought I lost you in the Neverworld. Forgive me for not telling you sooner. I also desire to love you openly, protect you, provide for you, and to give you a large and proud pack. My heart's desire is to be mated with you. Will you be mine?"

Rin smiled again, the starlight sparkling.

"Yes my Lord, Oh yes!" was her reply.

He leaned forward grabbing her around the waist and tilting his lips toward hers. She reached up to him with eager lips. Their kiss was tender at first but then passion overwhelmed them both, years of suppressed desire and want trying to catch up. They broke for air gasping. She leaned her neck to him and he bit her neck sealing the mating and giving her the crescent moon on her forehead, which would identify her to all as his mate. She marked him as well and a small star appeared next to his crescent moon.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, intoxicated in each other's presence.

The next morning they went to Inuyasha's home to announce their union. Kagome squealed with joy and bounced up and down with Rin.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and snickered, "It's about time, Baka."

Sesshomaru growled softly.

Several days later after Sesshomaru and Rin had gone home to the Western castle, Kagome told Kaede of the news. Kaede chuckled. Kagome asked her mentor and children's godmother what was so funny. Kaede told her that there was a very old legend about catching a shooting star and true love wish.

"Leave it to the most clueless about love to discover it," Kaede conceded.

At the castle, Sesshomaru sneezed.


End file.
